Hotel Equestria
by IcWing
Summary: The HE(LL) I came into, and how it changed me


There is no other place I would go than home. Here in Hotel Equestria, we come from all over, from the United States to the Philippines, to even China. I was a girl, mistaken as a boy, needed friends and probably needed help because of how much I've been through. Hi, My Name is Ice Shocker, as known as Ice Wing when I first came to EQD. My kindness was recognized by no other than The Guy, a sweet, innocent person that loves milk. He is the first person I met on the Nightly Discussion on Equestria Daily. When you walk into Hotel Equestria, you see all equestrian history on the wall. LeMudKip, the desk clerk, is a friendly, awesome, and cares about people that matter.

"Hello Icey," he would say when I walk in to check in. "How are you?"

"Hello Kip," I said with a shy smile. "I'm doing well." He would give me a wave goodbye and then help the next customer. My room was on the second floor, room "I" as in Icey. I drop off my stuff and go explore the first floor.

The first floor is pretty cool with the first people I have met. Room A to C, is all the bosses and managers live in. Room A lies with Purple Smart or as known as now, Glim Glam, for his obsession with Starlight Glimmer. Season 6 was a pretty nice season. Room B holds a person I met when I first came to Hotel Equestria, Its_Ogrelord, a manager of this hotel, he keeps everything steady. My nickname for him is Its because I don't think to call him an ogre is even appropriate.

"Hey, Its!" I shouted. "How are ya?"

"Hey Ice!" he shouted back. "I'm doing good!"

"You look nice, what's the occasion?"

"Thanks, there is a needed attention on the fifth floor" he looked serious. "Something with knives"

"Can I come along?"

"Sorry Icey, Mods only" he left on a dash. I keep going down the hall to Room C, which is LeMudkip's room. It's pretty much a very high-class room, which only people in charge have. I may be rich, but I care about people that are under the word rich. Room D lies a person named JK, he is a person that cares dearly about my condition. What the condition was I have pain when I receive hate. Also, on top of that, I have a learning and social disability. I had my learning disability since first grade and my social disability since kindergarten. I never realized it until 6th grade. After I found out, I was bullied.

"Hey Icey, how is your stomach?" JK asked with a smile. "I was really worried about you, I couldn't sleep."

"I'm good, thanks for asking." Next was room E, which is a very nice room, is owned by Dooplon, or as known as Doop. He's a guy with talent, a pretty weird personality, has a caring heart at times, and loves to joke around. Room F, Michael, or Mind Sage, is a guy will do anything to make other people happy. Taken, but still cares about people like me who have been backstabbed and threaten themselves to die. Room G, Doctor Blue Nye, a student in medical school as of now, used to be very active here in HE, but his studies call for him more. You can't blame him, he hopes to help save lives. He did for me.

Room H, ShadoWind, a multimillionaire, that lives in the shadows, lurking every move, but is a caring person for a reason. He is a therapist to me, a different person to other people. The room I, this is my room, everything made from melting resisting ice, expect the bed, which is just a regular bed. There are pictures on the wall of my greatest memories in HE, people that I care about, people who fight for me, people that know my condition, and that know I never did anything wrong over these six months. Room J, Kioshi, a Spitfire fan, has a room decorated of his fandom side. A person that I never knew that cared about people in his life and was drunk that night, told me that same night that "No one likes you". When I received that hate pain, I suffered, but a month after it happened, he fell for me. Now, broken up, I turned into Bloody Wing, a suicidal pony that wants to die because of her lost love. Room K, is owned by my best friend, Hamm3rTimes David. He stood up from the rest and told me if I threaten myself one more time, he will never forgive me.

Room L, The Guy, a caring and curious person, always knows how to make someone laugh. Sometimes, his curious self-goes too far, which is anything pony.

Room O is a deep room with nothing in it, I call it the Chill Out room, it's been used soo often that everything is ripped. My side of the room has everything in blood. I was only Bloody Wing for only a couple hours, but everyone is against blood, and me dying. I have 3 scars on my wrist from these tragedies.

Room P, is a hall of fame of the greatest adds into Hotel Equestria, including me. I'm told over and over that I am the real Fluttershy, the power of kindness. A doctor that heals others, but wishes she can heal herself. Every attempt results in never lasting long, but every month I try to be happy.

"Hey, Kioshi!". I shouted outside of the room. "How are you?"

"Hey, Icey! I'm doing good," he said with a smile. "How about you?"

"I'm well, almost recovered from the hate pain,"

"You know I will never forgive myself,"

"I know, but one day." Kio smiled and went to me and hugged me tightly. Next Room Q, which holds Malphy, which I never knew was a super nice guy. One night, he bullied me and after we talked about it, the drama ended. Room Q, Dillon, a guy I met drunk, and understands where I come from. Even when drunk, he was super nice to everyone. Room R, Aiko-Chan, a person that knows how to keep themselves in check. Room S, the shipping room, which is the room where every existing ship goes to. Room T, no one like the awesome Lion Dash, he's always there when you need something to laugh at. A huge Rainbow Dash fan, has everything with Rainbow Dash in his hotel room.

Before I go on, I want to write about Bloody Wing. She is the other side of me that takes over me when something HUGE is going on. She comes in with a knife twirls between her fingers, wearing a black hoodie, has a huge red mark on her face, has wolf teeth, growls when people say she only doing this for attention, hits a target with anger, says no one will save the fragile Ice, also says that she taken over because of the fragile Ice says so, threatens herself that she will die because there is no hope to recover, she is always stayed silent sitting down, and never, ever smiles. As any other story, there is a superhero in this time of tragedy, when the superhero saves me, the whole hotel says it was not my fault. I keep saying it is because I was the one caused the drama. Before anyone saves Ice, the one person would, which is one person will get on friend overload and fight with their life. Never really knew why they save me or how, they just do it for a person they know and love.

Room U, General Custard/Pinkie, a person that will tell you anything because he finally found a person to tell the truth. He loves romance novels, romantic pony fanfics, and he loves them as much as I do. He also isn't afraid to protect those who he cares about from getting hurt. He never would leave someone that taught him so much.

Room V, a person like no other, Slakk, like Pokemon and isn't afraid to go the extra step. He's the first guy that I've seen him reveal himself.

Room W, Party-Time Mentats, a great older guy I met in HE

One thing that I really wanna talk about myself, I'm a shy girl, it may seem I'm not, but I am. Back before my first ND (It was #803) , I would just comment on news is EQD that I cared about, but when ATG came around, I was bored, so I tried Nightly Discussion, turns out, I used to hate it, but now I love it! I was welcomed with open hands. Every night I come back, I learn that everything is not my fault, not to blame myself for everything that happens, and stand for what's right. I even set my own goal, to cry less, after setting this goal, more people started to talk to me and have the funniest conversations. I even told people my hate pain, which is if someone starts hating me, I get physical pain. The discussions helped relieve my fear of senior year, which is by the way, is VERY stressful. Now, in Hotel Equestria, I help people with there problems, and teach them about myself. I have a great time and forget about what's happening in the real world. Most of these great people make me laugh, cry, or sometimes I have feelings for them.


End file.
